Storm
Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe, also known as Storm, a staple character in one of Marvel's most famous comic series, X-Men, comes into play once again in Marvel VS Capcom 3. With an aggressively flexible playstyle, she can serve as a good rushdown and an equally competent keepaway in the game. She is a top tier character in previous games (2nd out of 56 in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Tier list in God Tier) and keeps her notoriety as such in MVC3. Although Storm is only 36 out of 50 in the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Grand Tier List in the Mid Tier. Backstory ﻿Ororo's mother, N'Dare, is the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses with white hair, blue eyes, and a natural gift for sorcery. N'Dare falls in love with and marries American photojournalist David Munroe. They move to Harlem in uptown New York City, where she becomes pregnant with Ororo and bears her, and then to Egypt during the Suez Crisis, where they are killed in a botched aircraft attack and leave six-year-old Ororo as an orphan. There, her violent claustrophobia is also established as a result of being buried under tons of rubble after that attack. She then becomes a skilled thief in Cairo under the benign Achmed el-Gibar and wanders into the Serengeti as a young woman. There, she meets the witch-priestess, Ainet, who becomes her surrogate mother. Shortly after, her power over the weather manifests itself and she is worshipped as a goddess before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men. Powers Storm is a mutant who possesses the ability to psionically control weather over limited distances (sometimes referred to as atmokinesis). She can create any kind of precipitation: fog, snow, sleet, rain, etc.She can also create winds up to and including hurricane-force, as well as controlling lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena, which she can direct manually. She can also manipulate the wind to support her body weight and allow her to fly. She has also shown ability to control and direct ocean currents, but to what extent is unknown. She can control the climate and weather so precisely that she can create a rainstorm around her, yet remain untouched by the rain. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm is widely regarded to be one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. Iron Man has stated that she is possibly an Omega-level mutant--one with virtually unlimited power and potential. Storm still has to obey Mother Earth, however; she is unable to create climate conditions that do not exist naturally. For instance, she cannot raise or lower the temperature on Earth. As opposed to someone like Thor, who, as he is a god, can defy nature. Oddly enough, his mother is Gaea, the earth goddess. Storm also has several abilities outside of her powers. She has shown an affinity for magic, is a seasoned martial artist, thanks to Wolverine, and is a skilled markswoman with handguns. She is also extremely adept at picking locks and pockets, and always carries lock picks with her (secretly), and her ancestral ruby, which allows inter-dimensional transportation with the help of her lightning. Gameplay Storm is quite possibly the most versatile of all the Marvel characters in the game. She can be played both aggressively and defensively, possessing a variety of ways to close in on opponents. Her combo attacks: both ground and air are potent and inflict solid damage, especially when chained into her Ice Storm Hyper Combo as well as possessing decent priority. Storm can easily keep opponents at bay with her Whirlwind and Typhoon attacks and her ability to fly helps to keep her out of harm's way. Storm's Hyper Combos are some of the most powerful in the game, particularly Ice Storm, which has been vastly improved over its previous incarnations in MVC3. It does tremendous damage on its own, but is even more dangerous when placed at the end of a combo attack and does considerable chip damage when blocked. Lightning Storm has a smaller radius of effect than before, but does more concentrated damage in an Air Combo when cancelled during Lightning Attack. Her third Hyper Combo, Elemental Rage can also be worked easily into a ground combo. A general weakness of hers is that some of her attacks are sometimes a bit slow, so she mustn't abuse them as such. Another thing is that next to some of the other powerful characters in the game, she also has a high-learning curve since most of her combos are some of the most complex in the game, though at the same time very rewarding. Storm is also rather bland without any meter, since her Hyper Combos by far are the meat of most of her combos. Her flight and floating tricks are also gimmicks that require high-execution, as well as some attacks that can be spammed to build meter quickly in conjunction with such tricks, though some attacks have been nerfed in their meter gain as of MVC3. Special Attacks *'Typhoon: '''Shoots a vortex out of the ground to hit the opponent. *'Whirlwind:' Same as Typhoon, but sends a succession of winds to attack the opponent. *'Double Typhoon: Twin tornadoes rise from the ground and attacks the opponent. *'''Lightning Attack: A short range dash attack that hits the opponent with a charged lightning hit. It can be used three times in a row in a combo attack and can aim in many directions. *'Lightning Sphere: '''New move in MVC3. Carries a ball of lightning in air or on ground, and can be used to electrocute the opponent when fired into a bolt. Can aim in three directions, and can only be used in midair. *'Flight: Like some characters, Storm can acheive flight. She can perform her midair attacks from there and stay in midair for a short time, and cannot block while flying. *'''Float: Storm can generate winds around her feet to slowly float back down to the ground while falling. This is acheive by holding any upward direction, and any attack will make her drop her float instantly, enabling nasty baiting and mindgame options. *'Fair Wind: '''Pulls the opponent towards her with a non-damaging gust of wind. An old move from CoTA. *'Foul Wind:' Pushes the opponent away from her with a non-damaging gust of wind. An old move from CoTA. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Hail Storm (Level 1):' Flies up and away from the foe a certain height, and bombards the opponent with shards of ice via a storm, delivering a high amount of damage to the target. The super flash occurs later than in pre-MVC3. *'Lightning Storm (Level 1):' Storm cancelling her powers radiates many streams of lightning around herself. Though in MVC3, it is instead a field of lightning instead that has similar hit range as the previous version. Can be performed in midair, though it can OTG only in pre-MVC3. *'Elemental Rage (Level 1):' Encases the opponent in ice from head-to-toe and slashes them with high speed tornadoes. The tornadoes then carry the foe and slam them to the wall for a wallbounce. Acts as blockable throw attack. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Returned her moves from Children of the Atom, "Fair Wind" and "Foul Wind." *Number of hits in Lightning Storm (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. *Number of hits in Hail Storm (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. *Number of hits in Elemental Rage can be increased through rapid button presses. Theme Song thumb|left|300px| Storm's theme is a remix of her theme from '''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Storm and C. Viper were confirmed on December 9, 2010. *Storm has a white and gold-trimmed scheme (meant to reference her outfit from the 90s, used in both the cartoon and earlier Marvel vs. Capcom titles) and two schemes based on her X-Treme X-Men appearances (her standard outfit for that series, and one used for a fight in Tokyo). For Ultimate, both her X-Treme schemes are dropped in exchange of color schemes based off her X-Men Revolution purple suit, her current dark/silver outfit, her 90's retro blue/yellow X-Men costume and Mjolnir Storm look. Her pre-order DLC costume is her mohawk style appearance (her Morlock look). *Coincidentally, all of Storm rivals have some kind of affiliation with the government. Chun-Li being the Interpol, Charlie's the military, Jill's the B.S.A.A, and C.Viper is affiliated with the CIA. Artwork Stormz.png|X-Men : Children of the Atom 712823-storm.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Stormassist.png|Storm as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Storm big.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Storm_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork 830px-Colors8.JPG|Alternate Colors in UMvC3. c3a0376149be2a35928a57d913901921.jpg|Retro Dlc costume. 36df0f1b011e0273ba7153e290fc867b.png|Storm Winning Pose. s_storm00_bm_nomip_s_storm00_bm_nomipout.png|Storm Full Victory Pose. storm 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 storm 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 476960_262253553855533_143032932444263_611548_1460831138_o.jpg|Ultimate Storm Wallpaper. Also See Storm's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Storm's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Storm's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment S Category:Storm Category:Zoning Characters Category:X-Men: COTA Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters